Liquid crystal cells are known which include a pair of opposed electrode structures having inner conditioned surfaces in face-to-face opposition and liquid crystal material therebetween with surface contacting alignment directors characterized in that the tilt bias angles of the directors in contact with one conditioned surface are defined in a rotational sense which is opposite to the tilt bias angles of the directors in contact with the other conditioned surface. Such a cell is described, for example, in Column 7, lines 48-55 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,708 of Boyd, et al.
A liquid crystal cell of this construction has been included as a portion of the alternating-tilt geometry cell of the Boyd, et al patent which describes an optical switch that undergoes disclination movements within the cell in an attempt to provide a bistable switch.